Reunion
by QueenoftheSlayers
Summary: Guess who Kate is related too?  Part two coming soon!  Don't own anthing!
1. Chapter 1

Castle and Resident Evil (After Degeneration)

Kate Beckett X Richard Castle

Claire Redfield X Leon S Kennedy

Chris Redfield X Jill Valentine

Javier Esposito

Kevin Ryan

Lanie Parish

Description: Guess who Kate is related too. The Redfield's come to New York to visit their cousin Kate Beckett. And I know that some of the characters are a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Wish I did though, could pay for school, go to Taiwan to visit my old roommate and awesome friends!

* * *

Chapter 1

Kate Beckett looked at the time her computer was giving her. She had just finished paper work for her latest case and was leaving in twenty minutes to pick up her two cousins and the ones wife.

"SO tell me again, you wont come tonight to the bar with us because of cousins, who are all old enough to drink?"

"Castle, it you don't shut it, I will for you."

"Esposito, Ryan, don't you think that she should invite them?"

"Yeah, come on Kate, it would be fun to meet your family. Don't you think so Ryan?"

"Absolutely. Invite them Kate and meet us there tonight, I am sure everyone could use a break and a drink. Relaxation. Lanie is coming, and she will come hunt you down if you don't show up."

"I'm leaving now. Goodbye everyone. Have a fun night."

*.*

Kate got in her car, it was going to take her a while to get to the airport and she wanted to make sure that she got there on time to JFK International Airport.

Exiting the parking ramp she made her way into traffic and then cursed at the red taillights in her way.

The airport was crowded and Chris and Jill were waiting for their ride to show up.

"You could have told her you could rent a car. She didn't have to take off to come get us."

"You make it sound like you don't want to meet me?"

"Naw that isn't it," Jill said turning, "I just have bed head and need to freshen up, I wanted to make the right impression on Chris' cousin that he looks up too."

"Aww, she is sweet Chris, I approve. But where is Claire?"

"She is getting here later, coming up with agent Kennedy later after he is cut loose for the week."

"All right, we will have to send them directions then. Lets go, my car is this way. We are going to go to the hotel, check you in and then head over to the bar where everyone is meeting. While you could probably scare them with one look, they all want to meet my blood relatives."

"Oh, fun times. You up for it Jill, scare the natives?"

"Idiot," Jill said as she walked up to Kate and walked out with her.

"What?"

*.*

At the bar, Jill and Kate walked through the door that Chris was holding for them.

"Claire and Leon should be here soon. They just dropped their stuff off at the hotel and are on their way on Claire's bike. Should be here in twenty minutes."

"Try thirty," Kate said looking back to see Chris putting his phone away. "Anyway, come one, the gang is waiting."

"Behave Chris," Jill said as he linked arms with her and they walked behind Kate to the table filled with other cops.

"KATE!" came the call from the table.

"Hey guys, everyone this my cousin Chris Redfield and his partner and wife Jill. Chris and Jill, this is Ryan Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan, Lanie Parish and Castle. Claire and Leon should be here soon."

*.*

By the time that Claire and Leon got to the bar, food had been ordered, Chris had texted Leon and got orders, and Castle was busy talking to Chris about his adventures, getting ideas for stories, and Jill was playing pool against Javier and Kevin. Lanie and Kate were talking among themselves.

What brought everyone to the fact that Claire or Leon was there was Claire slamming her helmet down in front of Chris and punching him in the arm.

"Happy you jerk. Leon threatened that we wouldn't ride my bike if I didn't wear the helmet, that he wouldn't have it sent to the airport if I didn't bring the helmet."

"Claire, we have people…"

"Hi Kate, hey Jill, hi everyone, I'm Claire Redfield, this is my boyfriend Leon S. Kennedy. Now, Leon, may I go back to harassing my brother… Kate, you cut your hair."

Chris smiled as all attention was shifted from him to his cousin and took that moment to escape to his wife at the pool table.

*.*

An hour and a half later, Claire was sitting next to Kate, both leaning back, Claire's feet up on the table, both holding a bottle of beer, watching Castle and Leon playing a game of pool.

"How long have you been partners with Castle?"

"About two years."

"Have you…?"

"God no, not with Castle."

"But you two seem soo…

"Don't say it girl…"

"Chris and Jill!"

"What?"

Chris and Jill both looked up from the pool table and looked at Claire with deer in headlights looks. Claire was staring at Chris' hand on Jill's stomach.

"Leon, look…" she said pointing and everyone's eyes traveled to the two. She added softer, but loud enough for Chris and Jill to hear her, "when were you going to tell me?"

…

Reviews = Love!


	2. Chapter 2

Castle and Resident Evil (After Degeneration)

Kate Beckett X Richard Castle

Claire Redfield X Leon S Kennedy

Chris Redfield X Jill Valentine

Javier Esposito

Kevin Ryan

Lanie Parish

Description: Guess who Kate is related too. The Redfield's come to New York to visit their cousin Kate Beckett. And I know that some of the characters are a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Wish I did though, could pay for school, go to Taiwan to visit my old roommate and awesome friends!

A/N: The end. This is the last part. It fought back with me. Not sure if I am going to like this in the morning when I get up, but here you go. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

The party had gone silent, the noise of the rest of the bar was mostly gone as closing hours were soon upon them and not many people were left in the bar.

Chris and Jill made their way back to the table, finding their seats and taking them.

"Well," Claire started.

"Soon, really, we just…" Chris was saying as Jill cut him off.

"We wanted to wait for news from the doctor that everything was going okay. With all the fighting and action that goes on, we wanted to make sure that the baby and I were going to be okay. I have already got the desk job, so I am not going into danger…"

"What do you want? Boy or girl?"

"Claire, we don't know what it is, few weeks, remember."

"I didn't ask what you thought that it was doofus, I asked what you wanted, boy or girl?"

"Girl," said Jill, while Chris said "Boy."

"I think that you two should have a girl. You know how to raise a girl Chris; you did a fine job with me. Don't you think Leon?"

"That's it, Chris, this had better be a girl, just more torture for you."

"Hey! Even if it were going to be a girl, she would love Aunt Claire. I would spoil him rotten and feed her sugar, then send her home to you Chris."

Kate laughed and spoke up, "I will help. It will be great."

Leon laughed as the girls all turned to each other and the other guys at the table patted Chris on the back.

Soon the time came that everyone had to go and Kate stood next to Castle giving her cousins the best and fastest route back to the hotel.

"…And then there you will be. So, I will see you guys tomorrow after I get off at 5, paring no horrible cases, for family time?"

"Yes," Claire said pulling Kate into a hug. "But is your apartment going to be big enough for all of us to sit and such?"

"It is fine Claire…"

"You are all welcome to come to my place. I have all the space needed, plus only Alexis will be the only one there."

"Castle…"

"What is the address?"

"Claire?"

"Here, I have a pad of paper in the car, I will write down the directions for both you and your brother and his wife."

"Chris, Leon… please go get Claire to listen…"

"Sorry Kate, you know Claire, she generally gets her way. Not much a person can do about it."

"Leon, you got her to wear a helmet…"

"Because I told her I wasn't going to pay the ticket that she would get. I play dirty."

"And why can't we go to Castles place. He seems like a good guy, and he seems to like you enough to want to impress your family. Let the guy," Chris said before quieting up as Castle and Claire walked back over.

"Here you go Chris," Claire said handing over the sheet of paper with directions. "Now Kate, see you tomorrow night at 7. And please don't kill Castle; he is nice. Come on Mr. Kennedy, lets go back to the hotel, I want to sleep for about twelve hours."

"And that is all you are going to be doing!" Chris called after her sister and Leon's retreating forms heading to the motorcycle. He got the finger from both as a response. "Ugh… lets go Jill, I have to bleach my brain. Bye Kate, see you tomorrow night."

"Bye Kate."

"Bye Chris, bye Jill. See you tomorrow."

As Castle and Kate turned and walked towards Castle's car, Castle said, "You know, it is already tomorrow… OW! What was that for?"

Castle rubbed his arm as he walked to the driver's side of the car.

"I don't know Castle. But I don't think that I am spending the night now."

"But you promised, it is your turn to spend at my place. Think off all the fun we could have… I have laser tag out still. Naked laser tag?"

"And what would I get if I won?"

"Free condoms?"

Kate shook her head climbing into the car, not noticing Claire who had come back to ask Kate about something, all forgotten once she heard that her cousin had lied to her about her and Castle. Turning she yelled out, "Leon!" and made a mad dash for her boyfriend.

END.

* * *

Reviews=Love


End file.
